Biohazard
Biohazard continues the storyline after the Plague City quest. The plot deepens as Elena finally gets a chance to process her plague samples. Buried under these samples lies a well-hidden secret. Walkthrough for Falador Teleport/Ardougne Teleport |items=*Priest gown top and bottom (can be obtained during the quest for 12gp) *Rotten apple (must be obtained during the quest) |recommended =*A few energy or stamina potions recommended Optional: *Teleports to Falador/Draynor, Varrock, and Ardougne |kills = Mourner (level 13) |description = The sequel to Plague City}} Confiscated Items required: None.'' To begin, talk to Elena in East Ardougne, directly west of the shortcut log. She suggests talking to her father's friend, Jerico, who keeps communication with West Ardougne via his pigeons. Sneaking back ''Items required: A pigeon cage and bird feed.'' Speak to Jerico, who lives in a house just south of the northern bank in Ardougne and just north of the chapel. After talking, search the cupboard for some Bird feed, and grab a Pigeon cage from the backyard. Speak to Omart, who can be found west of Ceril Carnillean's house in East Ardougne, just south-west of the castle. When you talk to him, he says that although he can move you over the wall, it is too risky as the watchtower guards are too close to the wall. The guards need to be distracted so that you can find an opportunity to enter the city.. Head to the small watchtower along the wall, directly north of Omart. Stand in the corner where the two spiked fences meet, use the bird feed on the watchtower fence, then click the cage in your inventory. Go back and talk to Omart, who will call out to his assistant, Kilron, to throw over the rope ladder. Climb over the ladder into West Ardougne. Infiltrating Mourner HQ ''Items required: A rotten apple (must be apple in quest - others from Yanille or Seers' Village do not work).'' Head to the Mourners' Headquarters located in the north-eastern corner of the city. Try to enter, but you will not be allowed in by the mourners. Go around the headquarters to the northern part, where you can see a cauldron being cooked in the backyard. Pick up the rotten apple laying on the ground just to the west, and squeeze through a gap in the fence into the backyard. '''Use the rotten apple on the stew that is brewing in the cauldron, making sure you right-click the apple, otherwise, you will eat it. Squeeze back through the fence and walk around to the front of the building, and attempt to go inside again. One of the mourners will tell you that the player is not permitted inside because several mourners are ill with food poisoning and are waiting for a doctor. Head to Nurse Sarah's house - the large building south-west of the West Ardougne church. Search the cupboard in the northern part of her house to obtain a doctors' gown. Equip the gown, and go back to the headquarters. The professional attire will easily fool the mourners into letting you into their base. For all subsequent visits to the headquarters during the quest, the gown must be worn at all times. Go upstairs and kill a mourner. A key will automatically be placed in the player's inventory. Use the key on the gate to get inside the caged room. Search the crates to find Elena's distillator. Exit the headquarters, and head back to Kilron at the south-east corner of West Ardougne. He will help the player get back over into East Ardougne. Alternatively, players can head through the sewers as they are no longer blocked. Go to Elena and give her the distillator. Getting the Touch Paper ''Items required: ''Distillator Bank the 4 items Elena gives you at the Ardougne bank, then teleport to Falador. ('''''Teleporting with the samples causes them to break). Withdraw them and go to the Chemist in the south-west corner of Rimmington. While speaking to the Chemist,' ''avoid all chat options that state you have a Plague Sample!! He will then give you the Touch Paper needed to continue the quest. Foresight ''Items required: Liquid honey, ethenea, sulphuric broline, and plague sample.'' Chancy, Da Vinci, and Hops are located right outside the chemist's house crowding around a fire. Make sure to give each bottle to the right person, or you will not receive them when you get to Varrock. Give Chancy the liquid honey, Da Vinci the ethenea, and Hops the sulphuric broline. Once you have given the vials, they will tell you to meet at the Dancing Donkey Inn in Varrock. So far, so good ''Items required: 12gp or Priest gown top and bottom, plague sample. '' Liquid honey, ethenea, Touch Paper and sulphuric broline if you've chose to go the telegrab route. Deposit the Plague Sample in the bank (there is a deposit box on the northern parts of the docks of Port Sarim), then teleport to Varrock. Buy a priest gown set from Thessalia's Fine Clothes . Withdraw the sample from Varrock east bank and proceed to the fenced area to the south-east. If you haven't already bought the Priest gown set, purchase them from the Fancy Clothes Store for 12 coins, this shop is north east inside the fenced area. Head to the Dancing Donkey Inn (South East Varrock) and talk to the Hops, Da Vinci, and Chancy to get the vials back. ''Having a full inventory will require you to obtain a new set from Elena. '''Do not pass back through the gate at this point or your vials will be confiscated on return. The next step of the quest is inside the gated area you are in at this point. stay here!'' Secrets '''Items required: 'Plague sample, touch paper, Priest gown, and an Ardougne teleport (51+ Magic suggested). An alternative method to get to Ardougne is the Battlefield of Khazard teleport via spirit tree, if you have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest.'' Equip your priest gown and head to Guidor's house in the south-east corner of the gated area. Talk to Guidor to give him the vials and sample, and tell him that Elena has sent a sample that needs to be processed. After analysing it, he will come to a surprising conclusion. He tells you that the plague is just a lie. Return to Ardougne, and talk to Elena. When you tell her that Guidor found nothing in his results, she suggests that the plague must be a hoax and that you should speak to the person on top of this - King Lathas of East Ardougne. King Lathas is located just south of Elena's house, in his bedroom on the of East Ardougne Castle. When told that the plague is in fact a hoax, the King replies that he did it for the best of his people, and that it protects them from a "far greater danger". He then tells the player about the journey of King Tyras - the king of West Ardougne and King Lathas's brother - towards the west and that he has been corrupted by a dark lord after drinking from the Chalice of Eternity. Hence, the wall has been erected between the cities to protect East Ardougne and in turn, all of RuneScape. Quest complete! Rewards *3 Quest points *1,250 experience *Use of the Combat Training Camp north of the city. *Ability to travel freely through the West Ardougne gate. Trivia *Da Vinci is a reference to the famous multi-talented Italian, Leonardo Da Vinci. *The name of the man who helps you get over the wall, Jerico, could be a reference to Jericho's wall. *The Inn of the Dancing Donkey is likely an allusion to the Inn of the Prancing Pony where Frodo and Sam go to meet Aragorn in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *It's possible to avoid giving any of the vials to the Chemist's cronies by dropping the vials outside the gate, having the guard check you, and then telegrabbing them from the other side. Required for completing Completion of Biohazard is required for the following: *Recipe for Disaster: Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Underground Pass *Ardougne Diary (Easy) Category:Quests Category:Biohazard